


Size Does Matter

by TLen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was inspired from the recently ASCEM-discussion about sizes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Does Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Die Größe ist wichtig](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186023) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen). 



> Pairing K/S  
> Code: PG-13  
> Summary: I was inspired from the recently ASCEM-discussion about sizes  
> Archiv: Yes, if I know where. ASCEM and Marianne's page are okay, of course.  
> Feedback: Yes, please, I would like very much.
> 
> Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom owns the boys. I borrowed them only for some fun. No money-making, no offence of copyrights are intended. The story is mine and it is just fanfiction.
> 
> If you are under age, please stay away. If you have a problem with the idea that two boys love each other, then look elsewhere for your entertainment. English is not my native language, so please be patient with my mistakes. Isla did a really great job to correct my errors. My greatest gratitude to her. For all remaining errors, blame me.
> 
> For my other stories and stories by Lady Charena see: http://tostwins.slashcity.net

Size Does Matter  
T'Len  
2000

"Size does not matter, Jim."

"Believe me, it does matter, Spock."

"Why?"

"Look, the bigger, the better. It's just something that men brag about."

"This is illogical. If a thing is big enough to accomplish the task at hand, why should anybody wish to exaggerate its size?"

"The reason isn't important, Spock. Just say it, when ..."

"Jim, you wish me to lie about this subject? You know, Vulcans do not lie."

"It's not a lie, it's just a little exaggeration."

"A very big exaggeration."

"Okay, a big exaggeration. But you can be sure, Bones and Scotty will exaggerate about it, too, when we are back on board."

"Jim, You wish to discuss this subject with Dr. McCoy and Mr. Scott?"

"I'm sure they'll ask us right away. Spock, if you really love me, you'll just tell them that the salmon I caught during our fishing trip was over 1,50 meters long , okay?"

-end-

My calculator says 1,50 meters are nearly 59 inches.


End file.
